robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
June 6 2006
Disclaimer This is one of my first creepypastas. This is in no way good, and it's very cliche. Proceed if you want, I'm not gonna delete this pasta. March 1, 2017 Hello, My name is Ethan. And I'm here to tell you the things that i'm researching. ROBLOX had a secret beta program that was abandoned, It was exactly made in June 6, 2006. There was a rumor that people who download it, never plays ROBLOX again. I'm here to see if its real. Since June 7, 2006. ROBLOX removed the program so I decided to use archive.com ( Wayback Machine ) and try to find ROBLOX in that exact date. There was an download button, Instead of downloading the old ROBLOX, There were 2 buttons. One saying 'Download ROBLOX!' and the other one saying 'Try our beta testing version!' This was it, I pressed the beta testing download button. It downloaded the file ROBLOX06606.exe, And I researched the name for a while, I realised that the numbers 06606, was actually a date. (06/6/06) So I took a deep breath and opened the program. It was the old ROBLOX Studio, But I was logged on to the account 'RBX06606'. Again, 06606 refering to June 6, 2016. I posted my findings on the forums ( Real ROBLOX ). ROBLOX Testing Program? 03-01-2017 03:51 PM I used the wayback machine website and found a program about 06606. Any idea on what that is? I decided to continue to the strange program. I started building on a plain baseplate. But when I placed a part, The sky immediately turned night. I tried to set it back using the Lighting. It was forever night. I tried removing the part. It doesn't even work. I thought it was a glitch so I just went on. It wasn't a glitch. It wasn't. When I inserted a free model, The sky turned darker. Every free model I inserted. I decided to experiment by seeing inserting more free models / parts and see what would happen. The sky turned black, The baseplate deleted itself. Since I was curious, I continued. Boy, What a mistake that i've done. As I continued, Nothing happened, I checked my desktop. ROBLOX was gone, So was ROBLOX Studio. Jee, Guess that answers the rumor. I can't even close the program, I tried shutting down my laptop, Doesn't work. Since I'm on a laptop, I ( obviously ) can't pull off the power cord. I had one more escape, I checked my forum post. Just to find someone named Denbreak1 replied. 03/01/2017 04:00 PM whatever you do dont place down or insert parts or models its sort of like a virus but its deadlier the only way to avoid this is to try to log out before you cant if you cant anymore you're good as dead I quickly went to the home page and logged out, It worked! I closed that program and deleted it. I won't be going back to that program or my laptop's dead.. For now.